Ghosts we leave
by HachiAster
Summary: The battle for beacon had been a tremendous and horrific battle. It left many scared bloodied and bruised. Team RWBY seems to have taken the hardest blows however


Ruby found herself feeling weak the day after the battle. Her aura had been completely drained the day before and her muscles were sore and torn down. Her eyes felt heavy even as she got out of her bed which now rested violently atop Weiss' bed. Blakes in a similar condition. Not too surprisingly she eventually registered the absence of her teammates. With a sigh she dragged herself to the shower and took a much needed bath. But to her dismay no water came from the shower head.

"I guess the pipes got destroyed in all the fighting. Oh well." She tried to at least come her hair barely managing to get any dirt from the other day out along with small dry pellets of blood from the day of fighting. The sight made her cringe as she remembered running through so many Faunus at once but all the same she shrugged it off. She didn't bother changing her pajamas seeing it as a pointless waste of what little energy she thought she might have left.

She made her way through beacon passing numerous blood stained walls and floors, broken buildings and classrooms. She didn't seem to care to much though. Nothing really bothered her anymore. Back then the mere idea of a sight like this would have sent her to tears or worse. But today was different. SHe had seen enough to realise that it was just another day of the aftershock of the battle.

Her stomach ached in hunger from her bandaged abdomen as she entered the cafeteria. The few who had survived the attack sat at their own tables mourning and discussing revenge plans. She normally would of been doing one of the two with them. But yet again she found that it all didn't matter to her anymore. She didn't bother to grab breakfast and sat down with her team leaning against the table. They ignored her as she suspected they would and continued to plot revenge plans and try to keep yang from killing someone.

She sighed and rested her head down. She desperately wished to help her team but alas there was no way she could help. She yawned softly closing her eyes for a few seconds. WHen she opened them again it was already night time and only moonlight lit the cafeteria. She slowly stood up and walked back to her dorm making only one stop which was at JNPR's dorm. She peaked in smiling softly in relief to see them all tucked in beds fast asleep. Pyrrha was held securely in Jaune's arms and Nora in Ren's.

As she stepped into her dorm she wasn't terribly surprised to see that her team remained in an uneasy slumber. Yang sat against a wall holding a certain red scythe close to her chest murmuring soft whispers in her sleep. Blake seemed to be sleeping well but judging from the wet marks on her pillow and her moist cheeks she had likely cried herself to sleep. And Weiss held a small bundle of red cloth tightly to her bosom. She unlike the others had yet to sleep. She always seemed to stay up later than the others. She looked so distraught it was almost painful. She Laid there her white her a dirty mess cut unevenly up to her midriff by a sword in battle, Her face buried into the blood tainted red cloak that a faint smell of roses emanated from. It had belonged to Weiss' best friend and team leader. Ruby Rose. Weiss silently sobbed into the cloak. Her eyes puffy and red.

Ruby felt horrible. She had never meant to cause them such pain. She knew Yang would take it hard but it was the looks Blake and Weiss had made for the past three days that really hurt her. The way they cringed at the mere sight of red. How they all had blamed themselves for what had happened. It wasn't any of their fault's. She wished she could tell them that so much. Ruby walked over to Weiss sitting down on the bed. She placed a hand on Weiss' body just barely ghosting her fingers over the distressed Heiress so that her fingers wouldn't pass through her and give her an unneeded chill.

Weiss' breath hitched and she opened her eyes looking up at where Ruby would have been. There was eye contact made. Ruby sighing softly as she saw the broken look in her eyes. She had no words to say. Weiss wouldn't hear them anyways. SO instead she leaned forward and placed her lips over the Schnee's forehead softly whispering a goodbye. She proceeded to do the same for the others. Weiss seemed to still be comprehending what had happened when she left the room. She was half way down the hall way when she heard a soft melody off in the distance. A soft and sweet voice just barely whispered it in the distance.

"Mom?"

* * *

Weiss gently pressed her fingers to her forehead her eyes tearing up further. She shook her head tears falling to the floor as she stumbled out of the bed. She stumbled out the room banging into the wall by accident her eyes scanning the hall quickly barely catching the sight of what appeared to be Ruby walking away. Her voice was dead in her throat and she quickly ran after the figure just barely catching the sight of an ankle or tatters of a red cloak turning down the corner.

She found her self running into the beacon court yard eyes wide as they desperately searched for the leader. Her mind was denying any logic out of desperation to get Ruby back. To get her only friend back. She shook in anger as her eyes failed to track any sign of Ruby. She stumbled to her knees head bowed down as tears ran down her cheeks. Everything blurred for her. She felt so lost and confused and hurt. Everything felt broken.

"Weiss!"

Weiss barely raised her head before she was wrapped into a tight hug. She almost collapsed into the embrace crying deeply into the shoulder of the blonde haired brawler. Her arms disobeying her orders and wrapping tightly around Yang as her sobbing made her shake like a leaf in the blondes arms.

"H-how?! H-how can yo-you be so stable about this?!" Weiss cried out into the blondes shoulder. There was no response other than her hand softly rubbing her back in circles

"Y-yang? A-answer me" Weiss pulled away slightly sniffling loudly her eyes set on the floor between her and the brawler. "H-how can you ha-handle this?" Weiss raised her heart broken eyes to meet the brawlers to see that they where equally as destroyed and greived.

"To tell yo the truth." Yang sighed wiping a small tear from her eyes. "I can't... I... She was my baby sister... She meant the world to me and even more so... I would have given anything to save her..." Yang sniffled softly wiping more tears away. "But I learned very early in life that when someone you love dies. Grieving does nothing... You need to v=channel that grief into your courage. Use her as a reminder to be brave." She smiled a soft almost broken smile. "Do you think Ruby would want us to just sit around and cry about this?"

Weiss shook her head softly wiping her eyes. "no" She croaked softly

"Exactly." Yang smiled softly pulling the heiress into another hug. "We'll be okay Weiss... She's in a happier place now."

Blake smiled softly at the scene before her kneeling down to join the embrace when a breeze blew by in a strong gust catching all there attention. A sweet powerful smell wafted through there noses as white and red rose petals where carried off into the wind. A faint goodbye could be heard in the whistle of the wind. Thus the three where left standing in wonder. The remainder of team RWBY had quite the legacy to carry now. They intended to make their leader proud.


End file.
